weekyle15s_the_new_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwerk
Clockwerk was the main antagonist for many story arcs and has been the arch enemy of the Cooper Clan. Appearance Clockwerk was a giant eagle owl made entirely of metal. He has large yellow eyes, three large talons on each foot, and a large brow that was constantly pulled down in anger. When he was attacking, Clockwerk either had plasma shooters on his feet and back, or electric ring shooters on his head and the tips of his elbows. In his organic form, Clockwerk was covered in light brown feathers. He had bright red eyes and three white talons on each foot. Personality Clockwerk was obsessed with proving himself superior to the Cooper Clan. He can be identified as a psychopath, being able to endure thousands of years of waiting before planning to finish off the Cooper name with Sly. He openly mocked the Cooper family whenever he had the chance. He was able to create advanced technology and numerous plans on how to eradicate the elusive Sly Cooper while he invaded his lair in Russia. This gave his boasts some merit but also led to developing a superiority complex, stating that his robotic form was perfect for granting him immortality just to keep up with the Coopers through history. Overall, Clockwerk was an evil, bitter and obsessed character who desired nothing more than the eradication of his nemesis, Sly Cooper and his ancestors, at whatever cost, even his own body. This however, proved to be his downfall. Skills & Abilities Clockwerk's biological body was at some point replaced with robotic parts, and a highly advanced piece of technology called the Hate Chip imbued his new body with the ability to never rust or decay and could even repair it after taking incredible damage. This allowed him to survive beyond his intended life span as a mortal being. Clockwerk's body was equipped with a multitude of weapons, including missiles, laser emitters, launchers that could fire electrified rings, and an energy weapon within the eyes (although this and the missiles might have been an addition made by Arpeggio as they're only used by Clock-La). In addition, Clockwerk was extremely resilient to damage, as simple weapons like Carmelita's shock pistol and jetpack missiles were individually ineffective against him. In addition, Clockwerk's body could survive being heavily damaged and submerged in molten lava; this could be contributed by the Hate Chip and Clockwerk's self-repairing body. He also had spare engines in case his wings were too damaged to allow flight. In the event that all but his head was disabled, it could detach and fly using small jets. In part for his ability to survive with a combination of his hatred and mechanical improvements, Clockwerk was remarkably intelligent. He constructed a lair in the Krakarov Volcano and developed multiple weapons and vehicles for the Fiendish Five to use for their own personal schemes. These included hover vehicles and his death ray, as well as a gas chamber which was used to incapacitate Sly. He was able to think accordingly and execute cunning plans, assaulting and slaughtering Conner Cooper and being able to lure Sly into his gas chamber by manipulating his feelings for Carmelita. He also created a legion of mechanical birds, similar to him, and hordes of lava monsters to do his bidding. Two years later, Clockwerk's body was fully repaired by Arpeggio so that each individual member of the Klaww Gang could use their share of the Clockwerk parts for their own purposes. Each individual part had also served its own purpose in Clockwerk's design as a Cooper hunter. They included a heart that acted as a tireless pump, eyes with powerful entrancing qualities, and talons capable of slicing through steel. All of the parts assembled would create Clockwerk's frame and were the basis for helping him live through time and would later help spark his partial rebirth as Clock-La. With the destruction of the Hate Chip, Clockwerk's body, and therefore Clockwerk himself, was permanently destroyed. Weapons He is a Weapon. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Ross Douglas. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Owls Category:Birds Category:Single Category:Leaders Category:Fiendish Five Category:Robotics Category:Big Bads